Un saut périlleux
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Un petit saut dans le vide attaché à une corde, ça ne fais de mal à personne ? Au contraire, ça peut en rapprocher ! Surtout pour le Mentalist et sa patronne ... JISBON
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tout les lecteurs ! C'est ma première fic donc si quelque chose vous déplait ou que vous avez des conseils à me donner pour les prochaines, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse m'améliorer

**(dans les dialogues, les guillemets écrit en italique, c'est pour exprimer une pensée)**

.

.

.

.

.

Au CBI

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt était dans leur bureau quand Lisbon arriva. Elle allait ouvrir son bureau pour y entrer mais Van Pelt se dirigea vers elle

**Lisbon :** Bonjour Grace

**Van Pelt :** Bonjour patron

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Van Pelt :** Je viens de recevoir un appel de Philippe Granvier

**Lisbon :** Je ne vois pas qui c'est

**Van Pelt :** C'est l'homme du mois dernier

**Lisbon :** Ca ne m'aide pas

**Van Pelt :** Pour la blague

**Lisbon :** Qu'elle blague ?

**Van Pelt :** Pour Jane

**Lisbon :** Jane ?

Van Pelt lui lança un regard

**Lisbon :** Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu … Oh merde ! Cette blague là ?

**Van Pelt :** Oui

**Lisbon :** Je croyais que ça n'aurait pas marcher

**Van Pelt :** Et bien si

Lisbon se retourna et vit Jane qui arrivait

**Lisbon :** Oh ! Merde ! Voila Jane. Pas un mot de tout ça

**Van Pelt :** Mais il va être au courant

**Lisbon :** Oui mais il ne doit pas savoir que c'est de notre faute

**Van Pelt** : Ok patron

Van Pelt repartit mais vit Jane sur son chemin, elle le regarda toute tendue puis continua sa route. Jane quand à lui se rapprocha de Lisbon

**Jane :** Bonjour Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Oh ! Bonjour Jane, je ne vous avait pas vu arriver

**Jane **: (il commença à rire) Si

**Lisbon :** Non

**Jane :** Bien sur que si, vous vous êtes retournée, vous m'avez vu et puis vous avez directement regarder Van Pelt

**Lisbon :** Effectivement j'ai tourner la tête mais je n'ai pas fait attention au personnes qu'il y avait derrière moi

**Jane :** Pourtant moi, on ne peut pas m'éviter

**Lisbon : **C'est ce que vous dites !

Elle se dirigea dans son bureau et Jane rigola. Il alla se coucher dans son fauteuil quand un homme arriva, regarda un feuille qu'il tenait en main et se dirigea vers Jane. Quand il fut à sa hauteur

**Philippe :** Hum … Excusez moi, vous êtes bien Patrick Jane ?

Il ouvra les yeux pour voir qui l'appelait pendant que Van Pelt et Lisbon l'observait d'un œil

**Jane :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Philippe :** Félicitation ! Vous avez gagnez le billet pour la semaine en saut à l'élastique

**Jane :** Qu-Quoi ?

Jane se releva d'un coup sec et étonné

**Jane :** Je ne me suis pas inscrit à se concours

**Philippe :** Bien sur que si, vous êtes bien Patrick Jane

**Jane :** Oui mais … (il réfléchis) Excusez-moi, c'est possible de voir la date à laquelle l'inscription a été faite

**Philippe :** Attendez … (il fouilla dans son dossier) Oui ! C'était la semaine dernière, le 5 mai

**Jane :** Le 5 mai … « _Le 5 mai il y avait une affaire … Et j'ai vu un objet du tueur sur le toit d'un bâtiment mais on ne pouvait y avoir accès et j'ai été sur le bâtiment voisin pour faire descendre un agent en rappel qu'avec une corde … Mais qui m'en aurait voulu … Lisbon ! Elle était furax et m'avait laissé pour retourné à son bureau en rage. Apres tout, une descente en corde et une en élastique ça se ressemble, c'est sûrement pour ça !_ » Es ce que c'est possible d'amener quelqu'un avec soi ?

**Philippe :** Non, le concours permettait de gagner qu'une seule place désolé …

**Jane :** Oui mais si on paie un supplément ?

**Philippe :** Voyons voir … Oui c'est envisageable

**Jane :** Parfait ! J'accepte le deal !

**Philippe :** Tenez, voici le billet d'avion, je vous donnerai donc le 2e à l'aéroport. Je vous ai aussi donné une feuille avec l'horaire de votre semaine

Jane prit l'enveloppe. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Lisbon était tellement concentrée dans ses rapports qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver. Il se mit derrière elle et approcha sa tête de la sienne

**Jane :** Alors comme ça vous aussi vous me faites des blagues maintenant

Lisbon sursauta en l'entendant juste à coté d'elle et elle rougit de plus belle

**Lisbon :** Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous m'avez fait peur

**Jane :** C'est vous qui êtes folle, vous m'envoyez au Canada pour aller faire du saut à l'élastique

**Lisbon :** Mais … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Jane, en plus, j'ai du travail alors laissez moi

**Jane :** Tout d'abord, je sais que vous mentez à cause de votre voix, vous êtes montée dans les aigus. Et ensuite, vous avez intérêt à vous dépêchez de terminer vos rapports car à 23h on part tout les 2 pour le Canada

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit au moment où Jane lui a dit « tout les 2 ») Comment ça tout les 2 ?

**Jane :** Oui, vous venez avec moi

**Lisbon :** C'est impossible, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête pendant toute une semaine

**Jane :** Qui vous à dit que c'était toute une semaine ?

**Lisbon :** Vous … vous venez de le dire …

**Jane :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais ça sent la blague dans ce bureau. Vous ne pouvez plus dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait cette blague

**Lisbon :** Oui peut-être, mais ce jour là vous m'aviez énervez av…

**Jane :** …Avec la descente en rappel pour aller chercher le foulard du tueur sur le toit, oui je sais, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était vous

**Lisbon :** Mais c'était un coucours que pour une seule personne, donc vous allez devoir vous passez de moi

**Jane :** Il est possible que j'ai payé un petit supplément (en chuchotant) _Et puis, je ne saurai jamais me passer de vous …_

Ces mots fut rougir Lisbon, ce qui fit rire Jane pendant qu'il sortit du bureau

XXXXXXXXX

Dans l'avion pour Manitoba (Canada)

Lisbon et Jane était assit dans l'avion l'un à coté de l'autre. Jane regardait sa collègue qui elle, rêvassait

**Jane :** Lisbon ?

Lisbon était plongée dans ses pensées et même si elle avait entendu Jane lui parler, elle n'eut pas envie de lui répondre car elle était toujours fâchée sur lui. Faire du saut à l'élastique, il faut être malade pour faire ce genre de chose. Jane, ok, elle le voyait bien faire se genre d'expérience mais elle, elle n'oserait jamais

**Jane :** Lisbon ? Vous êtes décidée à ne plus me répondre ?

…

**Jane :** Bon je vois, vous êtes toujours fâchée contre moi c'est ça

**Lisbon :** (elle tourna la tête pour voir celui de son consultant) Oui

**Jane :** Pourtant c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cette situation en premier

**Lisbon :** Mais c'est vous qui m'avez énervé

**Jane :** (il souffle en ayant marre) Justement, arrêtons de nous énerver et de nous disputer pour ça, s'il vous plait …

Il faisait son regard, celui que Lisbon ne savait résister et elle approuva sa dernière phrase d'un léger sourire au lèvre. Jane sourit avec elle

**Lisbon :** De toute façon je suis fatiguée

**Jane :** Parce que ça vous fatigue d'être fâchée contre quelqu'un ?

**Lisbon :** Non mais vous, vous avez la fenêtre pour vous appuyez et dormir mais mo,i je n'ai rien. Donc maintenant je peux enfin m'appuyer sur quelque chose pour me reposer

Jane n'a même pas eu le temps de se poser des questions pour savoir de quoi elle voulait parler en citant ce « quelque chose » dont elle avait prêté allusion pour s'endormir, qu'il sentit la tête de sa collègue se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Ce qui le fit sourire jusqu'au oreille.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, ils montèrent dans un taxis pour les emmener à leur premier point de la semaine. Dans le taxis, tout les deux à l'arrière, le silence est présent. Lisbon regarda par la fenêtre le magnifique paysage quand une main se déposa sur la sienne, elle tourna doucement sa tête pour voir ce que faisait Jane car cette main ne pouvait être que la sienne. Il regardait par la même fenêtre qu'elle le paysage puis il la regarda à son tour. Leurs regards étaient plongé chacun dans celui de l'autre et restèrent ainsi de long moments. Ils étaient plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans se préoccupé du reste. Il pourrait encore arriver n'importe quoi, il n'y prêterait même pas attention. C'est seulement quelques minute plus tard, perdue dans les yeux bleu de son consultant, que Lisbon baissa la tête puis fini par regarder de nouveau le paysage de dehors. Jane en fit de même et rompu ce long silence

**Jane :** C'est magnifique

**Lisbon :** Oui ! Si on pouvait voir un paysage comme ça tout les jours à Sacramento

**Jane :** Oui …

Jane voulu dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de venir au Canada pour voir de magnifique chose comme celle-ci, car il lui suffisait de regarder sa patronne pour voir une des plus belles chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Il voulu lui dire mais ne préféra pas risquer de gâcher ce moment aussi près de Lisbon. Il se tut et laissa sa main sur celle de Lisbon pendant le reste du trajet sans un mot.

XXXXXXXXX

À l'hôtel

Lisbon et Jane étaient à la réception pour avoir leurs chambres respectives sauf qu'un petit problème arrive assez vite. La réceptionniste ne donna qu'une seule clé de chambre. Ils ont donc été le signaler mais la réceptionniste leurs à bien confirmer que le concours qui ne devait être que pour une seule personne comprenait donc qu'une seule chambre. Apres plusieurs tentatives, Jane regarda Lisbon qui souffla mais qui accepta finalement en disant que ça ne faisait rien. Elle allait devoir dormir dans la même chambre que son consultant. Le rouge apparut légèrement sur le visage de Lisbon au moment où elle imagina la scène, elle et Jane dans la chambre, chacun de leur coté bien sur mais partageant la même chambre. Ils montèrent à leur chambre mais quand ils ouvrit la porte, ce fut une deuxième surprise. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, un lit à une personne

**Lisbon :** C'est pas vrai ! J'ai accepté le fait de dormir dans la même chambre que vous mais là c'est pas possible ! Il n'y qu'un lit une place ! Et le deuxième est censé dormir où ? Dans la baignoire ?!

**Jane :** (il sourit) Je prends la baignoire si vous voulez

**Lisbon :** Mais il faut allé le dire à la réception, on ne saura pas dormir comme ça

**Jane :** Vous avez qu'à y allé, moi je n'y vais pas

**Lisbon :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Jane :** Ils n'ont pas voulu nous donné une deuxième chambre, donc laissé tombé, ils ne voudront pas nous changé de chambre

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous ayez raison …

**Jane :** (il rigola) C'est de nature

**Lisbon :** (elle eu un grand sourire) N'en profité pas pour vous ventez !

**Jane :** (il rigola de plus belle en la regardant) …

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a

**Jane :** rien

**Lisbon :** Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous rigolé ?

**Jane :** Car vous aviez l'aire désemparée quand vous avez vu le lit mais j'ai réussi à vous faire retrouvez le sourire

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit) j'était pas aussi désemparée que ça …

**Jane :** Comme même, vous aviez l'aire aussi contente qu'une porte de prison

**Lisbon :** Vous exagéré !

**Jane :** Pas du tout !

**Lisbon :** (elle rigola) Arrêtez Jane (elle le tapa sur son épaule)

**Jane :** Aille ! (il s'effondra sur le lit) Aille Aille Aille ! Ca fait mal !

**Lisbon :** Jane, ça va ?

**Jane :** J'ai mal à mon bras !

Elle se rapprocha du lit et se baissa pour voir ce qu'il avait. Jane eu une grand sourire puis l'a prit par les bras et l'a jeta à coté de lui dans le lit. Ils étaient très serré vu que c'était un lit une personne. Lisbon se débattu pour que Jane l'a lâche mais Jane l'a gardait de force près de lui. Ils rigolèrent

**Lisbon :** Lâchez-moi ! Jane, lâchez-moi !

**Jane :** (il rigola) J'ai mal à mon bras ! Restez près de moi Lisbon ! **Lisbon :** Jane, allez lâchez-moi

Jane roula en emportant Lisbon avec lui. Il était sur le bord du lit et il tenait Lisbon qui elle, était dans le vide juste à coté du lit. Elle était tenue que par les bras de Jane qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle

**Jane :** Vous voulez toujours que je vous lâche ?

**Lisbon :** Non ! Jane, arrêtez !

**Jane :** Ok … Si vous insistez, j'arrête de vous tenir

Il l'a lâcha en l'a rattrapant directement, juste assez que pour qu'elle ai l'impression de tombé. Elle cria

**Lisbon :** Non ! Finalement ne me lâchez pas !

**Jane :** (il arrêta de rire et fut sérieux avec juste un petit sourire au lèvre) Je ne vous lâcherai jamais Lisbon

Il l'a redressa sur le lit, elle s'assit et il se regardèrent pendant de longue minute. Jane se rapprocha doucement, leur visage fut de plus en plus proche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quand Lisbon tourna la tête puis se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et une fois la main sur la clenche, elle se retourna

**Lisbon :** Il faudrait … pensé à … allé manger …

Elle ouvrit la porte et sorti. Jane se dirigea vers la porte en vitesse pour allé rejoindre Lisbon. Ils descendirent les dernières marches ensemble sans un mot puis s'installa à une table au restaurant de leur hôtel. Ils soupèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et plus tard dans la soirée ils remontèrent ensemble. Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et virent le lit à une personne devant eu, c'était l'heure de dormir et ils ne savaient toujours pas comment il allait faire

[La suite bientôt -P]


	3. Chapter 3

Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre et virent le lit à une personne devant eu, c'était l'heure de dormir et ils ne savaient toujours pas comment il allait faire.

**Lisbon :** Bon, nous revoilà avec l'énigme du jour : qui dort où ?

**Jane :** Ouais …

**Lisbon :** Bon bein je vous laisse trouver la réponse, moi je vais prendre ma douche

**Jane :** Vous … Vous allez prendre une … Une douche ?

**Lisbon :** Vous croyez quoi ? Que parce que je partage la même chambre que vous je ne vais pas me laver pendant une semaine ?

**Jane :** Je … J'ai rien dit

**Lisbon :** Hum hum …

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Jane s'assit sur le lit en se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour dormir mais fut vite déconcentré par le bruit de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à coté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa patronne nue sous la douche. Il tourna la tête pour essayé de pensé à autre chose mais la seule chose qui lui revenait en tête à chaque fois c'était elle, dans sa douche, avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son corps déshabillé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa malgré lui emporter dans ses pensées sans entendre Lisbon qui s'approchait de lui. Sa respiration fut coupée quand il sentit quelques gouttes d'eau chaude sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le visage de Lisbon à quelques centimètre du sien. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés qui formait de magnifiques petites boucles et son visage était encore humide. Jane l'a trouvait plus belle que jamais. Puis, il l'observa un peu plus bas et s'aperçu qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour d'elle qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Jamais il aurait cru voir un jour sa patronne vêtue de cette manière mais pourtant, il adorait ça. Il souriait en l'observant de tout les cotés et Lisbon s'en rendit vite compte

**Lisbon :** Quand vous aurez fini de m'observé, la douche est libre, vous pouvez y aller

**Jane :** Hein ? Euh … Oui … Eum, oui, j'y vais …

Jane se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais avant de rentré dans la pièce, il regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Vous avez bientôt fini de m'observer ainsi ? Il y a une douche qui n'attend que vous

Jane tourna vite la tête et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain. Bien sur, il eu plus vite fini que cette dernière et sorti rapidement de la salle de bain. Avec ses belles boucles blondes encore mouillées et ne portant seulement qu'un caleçon, il s'approcha de Lisbon qui était occupée sur son téléphone. Celle-ci s'était changée et portait un top avec un beau décolleté et un pantalon trois-quarts noir. Elle commença à parlé, toujours le regard dirigé vers son téléphone

**Lisbon :** Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby on bouclé la dernière affaire en cours (elle relava la tête et vu son consultant en caleçon) et ils … Jane ! (elle tourna la tête de façon à ne plus voir son consultant) S'il vous plait mettez quelque chose sur vous !

**Jane : **(il sourit) Et pourquoi ça ?

**Lisbon :** (elle prit des couleurs aux joues) S'il vous plait, je … je préfèrerait vous voir avec un pantalon

**Jane :** (il se rapprocha de Lisbon) Alors comme ça je vous mets mal à l'aise …

**Lisbon :** Je … Oui ! Alors mettez au moins un pantalon

**Jane :** (il rigola) Juste le pantalon ? Le haut vous préférez le voir comme ça alors

**Lisbon :** J'ai jamais dit ça

**Jane :** Non mais vous le pensez tellement fort que je l'ai presque entendu

**Lisbon :** Vous entendez surtout ce que vous voulez entendre

**Jane :** J'entends surtout les choses qui me concernent. Et donc c'est vrai ! Vous préférez me voir torse nu

**Lisbon :** Je …

**Jane :** Hum hum … Je ne vous voyais pas comme ça Lisbon

**Lisbon :** A oui ? Et comment ?

**Jane :** Ca, c'est à vous de me le dire (il s'approcha de Lisbon jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent) Mais je vois que vous avez mis une très belle tenue juste pour moi

**Lisbon :** Ca s'appelle un pyjama, Jane

**Jane :** Un très beau pyjama d'ailleurs, j'aime bien le décolleté, c'est pour une personne en particulier ?

**Lisbon :** Et vous pensé à qui en « particulier » en disant ça ?

**Jane :** Je ne sais pas … Peut-être moi

**Lisbon :** Et bien non ! Surtout que je n'étais pas sensée dormir dans la même chambre que vous, Jane, alors ne vous faites pas trop d'idée

**Jane :** Justement ! En parlant de ça, comment nous allons dormir ?

**Lisbon :** Je n'en sais absolument rien

**Jane :** Prenez le lit

**Lisbon :** Et vous ?

**Jane :** On s'était déjà arrangé, et j'avais dit que je prendrais la baignoire

**Lisbon :** Jane, on avait dit ça pour rigoler !

**Jane :** Mais vous voulez qu'on fasse comment alors ?

**Lisbon :** J'en sais rien …

**Jane :** Prenez le lit et je verrai bien où je dormirai mais de toute façon, moi je vais aller marché un peu. (il s'habilla) J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire

**Lisbon :** Ok …

**Jane :** À demain si vous dormez quand je rentrerai

Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Il sortit dehors et elle se coucha dans le lit. Elle s'endormit très vite et 1h plus tard, Jane rentra. Il l'a regarda dormir et s'approcha d'elle avant de se coucher à ses cotés. Pour ne pas que l'un d'eux tombe du lit, il prit Lisbon près de lui et l'enroula de ses bras pour que son torse soit collé au dos de Lisbon. Il ferma les yeux, blotti contre sa patronne et ils dormirent ainsi jusqu'au levé du jour.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le levé du jour en question, Lisbon se réveilla et senti deux bras autour d'elle. Elle sursauta avant de se souvenir de la veille. Elle et Jane dormait dans la même chambre. Mais attends, elle n'était pas sensée dormir AVEC Jane, dans la même chambre, mais pas dans le même lit !

Elle se retourna doucement et vit les beaux yeux bleus de son consultant qui l'observait et qui eu un sourire en voyant que Lisbon en faisait de même

**Jane :** Bien dormi ?

**Lisbon :** Oui, et j'ai l'impression que vous aussi vu la façon dont vous me tenez

**Jane :** Oh ! Désolé … (Il recula mais il tenait toujours Lisbon et vu que le lit était fort étroit, il commença à tombé)

**Lisbon :** Jane ! Non ! Non !

**Jane :** (Il tomba en emportant Lisbon dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent à terre)

**Lisbon : **Le réveil est toujours aussi brusque le matin avec vous ?!

**Jane :** Il faudra vous y faire, il vous reste la fin de la semaine pour vous y habituer

**Lisbon :** Je suis pas sûre que j'y arriverai

**Jane :** On peut prolonger le nombre de jour si vous voulez ! Ou plutôt le nombre de nuit

**Lisbon :** Non merci, je saurai m'en passer

**Jane :** (il rigola)

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jane :** Au moins, vous pouvez dire que je suis renversant

**Lisbon :** Oh oui ! (elle se rendit compte seulement quelques instants plus tard du deuxième sens de la phrase) Hein ?! Euh … Non ! (elle rougis)

Elle se leva suivie de Jane. Ils s'habillèrent chacun à leur tour puis descendis pour manger. Pendant leurs petits déjeuner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils remontèrent un peu plus tard pour se préparer à leurs première journée de saut à l'élastique. Ils ont fait le trajet avec le même taxis que pour arriver à l'hôtel. Dans le taxis, Jane regarda la fiche avec les différentes étapes de la semaine

**Jane :** Alors … 1e jour : Voyage en avion

2e jour : Trajet pour l'hôtel, défaite des bagages et journée à l'hôtel

3e jour : 1e Saut à l'élastique

4e jour : 2e Saut à l'élastique

5e jour : Journée de repos

6e jour : Bagages, trajet pour l'aéroport et embarcation vers 23h30

7e jour : Voyage en avion

**Lisbon :** Cool ! nous sommes déjà au 3e jour ! Vivement la fin de la semaine

**Jane :** Arrêtez, ça va être sympa

**Lisbon :** Mais oui bien sur …

**Jane :** Vous avez peur ?

**Lisbon :** Non je n'ai pas peur, mais disons juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de truc

Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent sur le pond duquel ils devront sauté et Lisbon regarda la hauteur

**Lisbon :** (Se parlant toute seule) Oh mon dieu ! Et je vais devoir sauter d'ici ?!

**Moniteur :** (il se rapprocha de Lisbon) 25m !

**Lisbon :** (elle sursauta en entendant le moniteur juste à coté d'elle) 25m ?!

**Jane :** (il arriva à son tour) Belle vue ! N'est-ce pas Lisbon ?

**Lisbon :** Oui ! d'ailleurs ça va si moi je reste en haut pour pouvoir l'admirer plus longtemps ?

**Moniteur :** Et, vous devez sauter tout les 2 !

**Jane :** Mais oui Lisbon, c'est pas 25m qui vont vous faire peur

**Moniteur :** Venez, c'est par ici

Ils suivirent le moniteur près des cordes et des baudriers et ils mirent tout le matériel nécessaire. Ensuite, ils se placèrent au bord en voyant le vide en dessous

**Lisbon :** Moi je ne sauterai pas !

**Jane :** Mais si ! C'est pas pour quelques mètres

**Lisbon :** Jane, je ne rigole pas ! Je ne sauterai pas

**Jane :** Pourquoi ?

**Lisbon :** Parce que ! Je ne veux pas !

**Jane :** Vous ne voulez pas ou vous n'osez pas ?

**Lisbon :** Je ne veux pas

**Jane :** Vous êtes sûre ?

**Lisbon :** (elle souffle) Peut-être un peu des deux

**Jane :** (il l'a regarde l'aire insatisfait) Hum hum …

**Lisbon :** Bon ok ! Je n'ose pas ! Ca vous va ?

**Jane :** Oui ! Car si c'était parce que vous ne voulez pas, je ne saurais pas vous aider mais si c'est parce que vous n'osez pas, je vais essayer de vous aider pour que vous n'ayez plus peur

**Lisbon :** (elle regarda en bas puis regarda Jane) Vous n'arriverez pas !

**Jane :** (il se retourna vers le moniteur) Es ce que l'on peut sauter à deux ou c'est trop dangereux ?

**Moniteur :** Non, il n'y pas de problème vous pouvez

**Lisbon : **(elle rougit de savoir que Jane veut sauter avec elle)

**Jane :** Aller, je compte jusqu'à 3 et on y va. 1 … 2 …

**Lisbon : **Non ! Je ne saurai pas !

**Jane :** (il prend la main de Lisbon) il ne saura rien vous arriver tant que je vous tiendrai

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit encore plus fort) Je … Je n'arriverai pas

**Jane :** Je suis avec toi (il sourit)

**Lisbon **: (elle le regarda et sourit avec lui)

**Jane :** Je compte ?

**Lisbon :** (elle souffle puis fait un oui de la tête)

**Jane :** …. 1 ….

**Lisbon :** (elle regarda en bas)

**Jane : **…. 2 ….

**Lisbon :** (elle regarda Jane)

**Jane : **…. 3 !

Lisbon lui sourit et ils tombèrent tout les 2 dans le vide. Une fois les élastiques stabilisés, ils se regardèrent

**Lisbon :** Je suis pas morte ?

**Jane :** (il poussa Lisbon, ce qui l'a fait tourné sur elle même)

**Lisbon :** (elle cria) Aaaah ! Jane !

**Jane :** Vous avez réagit ! Donc vous n'êtes pas morte

**Lisbon :** Vous êtes vraiment débile ! (elle le poussa et il tourna à son tour sur place)

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Ca y est, ils avaient osés ! Et le mieux, c'est qu'il l'avait fait ensemble

[Bientôt la suite =D]


	4. Chapter 4

De retour à l'hôtel, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Lisbon s'est assise sur le lit

**Jane :** Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Je sais pas …

**Jane :** Si vous voulez, hier j'ai vu une belle plage pas très loin d'ici, on peut aller se balader

Jane croyait qu'elle allait refusé ou qu'elle allait accepté mais sans plus, sans avoir vraiment envie mais il fut surpris de la réponse de sa patronne

**Lisbon :** C'est une bonne idée, surtout que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées après la chute de ce matin

**Jane :** (il rigola) On y va quand ?

**Lisbon :** (elle sourit) Quand vous voulez

Il se dirigea près de la porte, l'ouvrit et se mis juste à coté

**Jane :** Après vous

**Lisbon :** Merci

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur une magnifique plage. Il n'y avait personne, personne à part eux. La plage était immense et ce petit coin de paradis n'était que pour eux deux. Il marchèrent donc pendant un petit moment en regardant le paysage et sans dire un mot quand Jane s'arrêta soudainement

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jane :** (il regarda Lisbon puit sourit)

**Lisbon :** Alors ?

**Jane :** J'ai une horrible envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si j'oserais

**Lisbon :** Vous ? Ne pas oser quelque chose ?

**Jane :** Vous avez raison (il rigola)

Jane attrapa Lisbon dans ses bras et avança avec elle. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais ne savait pas résister contre la force de son consultant. Il l'a porta vers la mer et une fois qu'il eu de l'eau jusqu'au genoux, il l'a lâcha

**Lisbon :** Jane ! (elle fit semblant d'avaler de travers)

**Jane :** Lisbon, ça va ? (il se rapprocha de Lisbon pour voir comment elle allait)

**Lisbon :** (elle prit Jane par les épaules et le fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau)

**Jane :** Ok ! Vous avez eu votre vengeance !

**Lisbon :** Maintenant vous savez que si vous me faites des blagues comme celle-ci, je vous ferrai la même chose

**Jane :** C'est bon, j'arrête

**Lisbon :** Moi non ! (elle lui lança de l'eau)

**Jane :** Ah vous l'a jouez comme ça Lisbon ! (il lui lança de l'eau à son tour)

Ils firent une grande bataille d'eau avant de finalement retourné à leur hôtel. Une fois dans leur chambre, Lisbon se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'enferma dedans. Une fois que l'eau arrêta de couler, Jane rigola bêtement dans la pièce à coté. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre la voix de Lisbon à travers la porte

**Lisbon :** JANE !

**Jane :** (il rigola encore plus fort) Oui ?

**Lisbon :** Où vous avez mis les serviettes ?!

**Jane :** Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler

**Lisbon :** Ouais c'est ça !

**Jane :** (il se leva et mit les trois serviettes sur le lit derrière lui)

**Lisbon :** (se parlant toute seule) Oh et puis zut !

Lisbon sorti de la salle de bain les cheveux trempés et avec autour d'elle un T-Shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle

**Jane :** Joli le T-Shirt, on dirait le mien

**Lisbon :** Encore heureux vous l'avez laissé traîner dans la salle de bain, aussi non je vous aurais massacré

**Jane :** Si vous voulez me draguer, vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir de la salle de bain en tenue légère

**Lisbon :** Mais oui, faites l'innocent ! Alors, où vous avez mis les serviettes ?

**Jane :** Si je vous le dit ce ne sera pas marrant

**Lisbon :** Jane, je veux juste récupérer une serviette

**Jane :** On a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! Moi par exemple, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon T-Shirt mais pourtant je ne suis pas sur que vous avez envie de me le rendre

**Lisbon :** (elle vit les serviettes cachées derrière Jane et sourit en ayant une idée) Je vous le rend si vous voulez

Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Elle le fit se coucher et elle s'abaissa vers lui tout doucement. Elle étendit ses bras un peu plus haut que la tête de son consultant qui lui, avait un sourire jusqu'au oreille en voyant sa patronne dans une telle position sur lui. Lisbon attrapa la serviette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le lit, toujours en regardant son consultant dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit

**Lisbon :** Merci pour la serviette

Elle lui montra la serviette qu'elle tenait en main, se remis debout et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma dedans et elle s'assit à terre contre la porte. Le rouge lui vint au joues et n'en revenait pas de se qu'elle venait de faire puis se demanda dans quel état devait être Jane. De l'autre coté de la porte, couché sur le lit, Jane n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il avait un énorme sourire en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette fois c'était sûr, il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié en vers elle. Jusque ici il avait des doutes mais cette fois c'était certain, des moments comme celui-ci, il en voulait plein. Il voulait encore sentir le corps de Lisbon blotti contre le sien, il voulait lui faire des câlins, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait resté à ses cotés pour toujours. De retour dans la salle de bain, Lisbon s'était séchée. Elle était assise sur le bord de la baignoire et se demandait se qu'elle allait faire quand elle sortira de la salle de bain. Elle allait faire comme si rien de tout ça s'était passé, c'est ça ! Jamais elle n'oserait sortir de là. Elle était dans ses pensée quand on frappa à la porte

**Jane :** Lisbon ? C'est pas contre vous mais j'aimerais prendre ma douche aussi

**Lisbon :** (elle ouvra la porte. Comme la veille elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour d'elle) Allez-y !

**Jane :** Oh tien, ma serviette !

**Lisbon :** Ne pensez même pas la récupérer

**Jane :** D'habitude j'aurais insisté mais elle vous va si bien

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit) Je vous ai laissé votre T-Shirt, vu que vous vouliez le reprendre

**Jane :** J'aurais préféré que vous me le rendiez comme tout à l'heure

**Lisbon :** N'y pensez même pas !

Jane rigola en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain à son tour. Quand il sortit, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il se posa des questions, enfila vite un pantalon et sorti à la recherche de Lisbon. Il fit le tour de l'hôtel et fini par la voir dehors, sur des marches.

**Jane :** Lisbon !

**Lisbon :** Oh, Jane, c'est vous

**Jane :** (il s'assit près de Lisbon) Ce serait qui d'autre ?

**Lisbon :** Oui, c'est vrai aussi

**Jane :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Lisbon :** J'avais besoin de prendre l'aire …

**Jane :** Toute seule ?

**Lisbon :** Dites pas que c'est étrange car hier vous avez fait la même chose pendant plus d'une heure

**Jane :** Comment vous savez que ça m'a pris une heure ?

**Lisbon :** Je … Je sais pas … Je dis ça comme ça …

**Jane :** Oui bein sur … Moi je dis que vous ne dormiez pas quand je suis rentré

**Lisbon :** Et alors ?

**Jane :** (il sourit) Hum hum …

**Lisbon :** Quoi ?

**Jane :** Et vous m'avez laissé me coucher près de vous ?

**Lisbon :** (ses joues devenaient rouge) Bein …

**Jane :** Allez-y, expliquez-vous

**Lisbon :** De tout façon si je ne vous avait pas laisser faire, vous auriez été dormir où ? Dans la baignoire ? Je ne voulais pas que vous dormiez mal juste à cause de moi

**Jane :** Ca n'aurait pas été de votre faute

**Lisbon :** Si, vu que c'est moi qui dormait qui dormait dans le lit

**Jane :** Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne voulez pas remonter dans la chambre ?

**Lisbon :** (elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu) Oh pardon ! Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?

**Jane :** Disons qu'il fait meilleur en haut

**Lisbon :** Désolé …

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et se mirent en pyjama chacun à leur tour

**Lisbon :** Bon, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui prenez le lit

**Jane :** Et vous ?

**Lisbon :** Moi c'est rien, je trouverai quelque chose

**Jane :** Non, prenez le lit

**Lisbon :** J'insiste ! De toute façon je n'irai pas dans ce lit, même si vous n'y allez pas !

**Jane :** Mais j…

**Lisbon :** … Non ! Allez-y !

Jane s'installa dans le lit pendant que Lisbon se brossa les cheveux dans la salle de bain. Un peu après, elle rentra dans la chambre

**Lisbon :** Bonne nuit (elle retourna dans la salle de bain quand Jane l'arrêta)

**Jane :** Lisbon !

**Lisbon :** Oui ?

**Jane :** (il se releva du lit et s'assit au bord) Prenez le lit

**Lisbon :** Non !

**Jane :** S'il vous plait

**Lisbon :** Non, je ne prendrai pas votre place !

**Jane :** Ou alors …Venez … Près de moi

**Lisbon :** Je … Non, et puis ne vous en faites pas pour moi

**Jane :** Je ne veux pas que vous dormiez n'importe où, prenez le lit

**Lisbon : **Non, je n'irai pas

**Jane :** Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Non ! J'ai pas envie que vous passiez une mauvaise nuite juste à cause de moi

**Jane :** Si vous ne venez pas près de moi, je passerai comme même une mauvaise nuit

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit)

**Jane :** La raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui dois aller dans le lit, c'est pour que ce soit moi qui dorme bien ?

**Lisbon :** Oui …

**Jane :** Sauf que je ne dormirai comme même pas bien si vous ne venez pas près de moi

**Lisbon :** (elle sourit) Vous êtes vraiment têtu quand vous le voulez (elle se rapproche de Jane)

**Jane :** Donc ?

**Lisbon :** J'ai le choix ?

**Jane :** Non

**Lisbon :** Il me semblait bien

Jane se coucha sur son dos dans le lit et Lisbon s'assit au bord. Elle le regarda sourire et elle s'installa juste à coté assez tendue

**Jane :** Bonne nuit

**Lisbon :** Oui, bonne nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! (elle tomba du lit mais Jane l'a rattrapa)

**Jane :** Venez

**Lisbon :** Qu-quoi ?

**Jane :** À part si vous voulez encore tomber du lit

Jane tira lentement Lisbon vers lui avec une main dans son dos et elle se coucha, la tête sur le torse de Jane. Elle était détendue quand elle senti la main de Jane dans son dos. Elle eu des frissons mais fini par se re-détendre à nouveau pour s'endormir.

Jane lui, était au ange. C'est comme ça qu'il voulait finir sa vie, près de celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Il voulait tout lui avouer mais d'un autre coté, si il lui disait mais que ce n'était pas la même chose pour elle, il avait peur de ne plus jamais revivre un moment comme celui-ci. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui avouer ou lui cacher. Quoi qu'il en soit, il prendra sa décision demain car pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il a envie, c'est de profiter de chaque seconde dans les bras dans Lisbon.

[La suite dans ma longtemps p]


	5. Chapter 5

Lisbon se réveilla et vit au dessus d'elle son consultant qui l'a tenait dans ses bras

**Jane :** Bien dormi mon amour ?

**Lisbon :** M-mon …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Jane sourit et s'approcha lentement de Lisbon. Une fois à quelques centimètres du visage de Lisbon, il s'arrêta net et eut un regard vide. Lisbon se posa des questions puis vit quelques gouttes de sang coulées du visage de son consultant. Le sang coulait de plus en plus quand une ombre apparu derrière, elle le reconnu seulement après un certain temps

**Lisbon :** Pa-papa ?

Son père recula la tête figée du mentalist qui était maintenant recouvert de sang pour l'éloigner de Lisbon

**Papa :** Tu ne le mérite pas ! Tu ne mérites pas l'amour de quelqu'un !

Lisbon était en larme en voyant son père partir avec Jane et voulait le retenir mais était incapable de bouger

**Papa :** Je vais le finir à coté

**Lisbon :** JANE !

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Lisbon ! Lisbon !

**Lisbon :** (elle était en larme) Jane … Jane …

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Lisbon ! Lisbon !

Lisbon se réveilla de son atroce cauchemar

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Lisbon !

Lisbon était en pleure, elle regarda son consultant qui était juste à coté d'elle

**Lisbon :** Jane

**Jane :** Oui (il sourit et fut soulagé)

Lisbon le pris dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle pleurait de tristesse pour son cauchemar, mais aussi de joie en voyant que son consultant était toujours à ses coté. Après de longues minutes, Lisbon fini par se calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale et Jane fini par être soulagé

**Lisbon :** Tu m'as fait peur

**Jane :** Moi ? C'est toi qui m'as fait peur

**Lisbon :** Moi ? Pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Tu étais en train de dormir quand tout d'un coup tu as commencé à trembler, pleurer et crier mon nom. Au début tu le criais de plus en plus fort et puis tu pleurais tellement que tu étais de plus en plus faible et tu disais mon nom l'aire terrifiée …

Lisbon eut quelques larmes sur son visage et Jane les essuyas puis la repris dans ses bras

**Jane :** Lisbon. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien. Personne de vous feras du mal tant que je suis là

**Lisbon :** Justement (elle se retira des bras de Jane) j'ai eu peur, oui, mais j'ai eu peur pour vous. Je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir Jane (elle pleura) plus jamais

**Jane : **(il l'a pris dans ses bras une nouvelle fois) Mais je suis là, ne vous en faites pas

**Lisbon :** Jane, merci …

**Jane :** De quoi ?

**Lisbon :** D'être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous (elle sourit malgré les larmes sur son visage)

Jane était heureux. Heureux de revoir Lisbon avec le sourire mais aussi de voir qu'il comptait pour elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que si elle avait autant pleuré, c'était pour lui

Ils se recouchèrent l'un blotti contre l'autre pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se lever pour se préparer pour le deuxième saut à l'élastique de la semaine.

La matinée fut calme, tout était normal, avec quelques sourires échangé de temps à autre. Puis fut arrivé l'heure de partir pour le saut. Dans le taxis, il n'y avait pas deux mot qui s'échangeait. Une fois arrivé, ils regardèrent la hauteur, c'était nettement plus haut que la veille. Le même moniteur arriva près d'eux et entama la conversation

**Moniteur :** Alors, près pour le grand saut ?

**Lisbon :** Non

**Moniteur :** Ne vous inquètez pas, c'est la même chose qu'hier

**Lisbon :** C'est juste beaucoup plus haut !

**Jane :** C'est combien de mètre cette fois ci ?

**Moniteur :** 48m

**Lisbon :** Mais oui c'est ça ! Je saute pas de 48m moi !

Ils allèrent vers les élastiques et commença à s'équiper du matériel de sécurité. Une fois fait, il se rapprocha du bord

**Lisbon :** C'est trop haut, je ne sauterai pas

**Jane :** Mais si, ne vous inquiétez pas

**Lisbon :** C'est deux fois plus haut qu'hier ! Et déjà qu'hier j'ai eu dur, mais aujourd'hui n'y pensez même pas

**Jane :** Hier vous aviez dit la même chose et vous avez comme même sauté. Allez …

**Lisbon :** Jane, non !

**Jane :** Bon, je vais essayé autrement

**Lisbon :** Vous n'arriverez pas !

**Jane :** Qui n'essaie rien a rien

**Lisbon :** Allez-y

**Jane :** Fermez les yeux … Respirez une bonne fois … Soufflez … Maintenant, ouvrez les yeux doucement … Dites-vous que c'est le même saut qu'hier …. Même endroit, même paysage, même hauteur …

**Lisbon :** (elle soupira) J'essaie, vraiment j'essaie, mais j'arrive pas

**Jane :** (il prit la de Lisbon) Allez, comme hier

**Lisbon :** (elle soupira)

**Jane :** Comme ce matin …

**Lisbon :** (elle le regarda) Comme ce matin ?

**Jane :** Comme ce matin, je suis là, et rien n'y personne ne te feras du mal tant que je suis à tes cotés

**Lisbon :** (elle sourit)

**Jane :** Alors ? Comme ce matin ?

**Lisbon :** Oui, comme ce matin

Ils sautèrent ensemble. Une fois retourné à l'hôtel, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et Lisbon se laissa tomber dans le lit

**Lisbon :** Ca y est, je ne bouge plus !

**Jane :** Ah oui ?

**Lisbon :** Oui ! J'ai eu un trop plein d'adrénaline pour aujourd'hui

**Jane :** (il s'assis à coté de Lisbon) Donc vous n'allez plus bouger

**Lisbon :** Plus d'un poil

**Jane :** Vous ne saurez pas

**Lisbon :** On parie ?

**Jane :** D'accord ! Je suis sûr que dans les 5min vous aurez bougez

**Lisbon :** Mais oui, mais oui !

**Jane :** Vous me défiez ?

**Lisbon :** Exactement !

**Jane :** Ok ! Mais méfiez-vous !

**Lisbon :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me méfier

**Jane :** Pour ça !

Jane commença à faire des chatouilles à Lisbon, ce qui l'a fit rire de plus en plus. Elle bougea dans tout les sens pour essayer de l'arrêter mais n'y arriva pas

**Lisbon :** Jane ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

**Jane :** Vous bougez Lisbon, vous bougez !

**Lisbon :** Jane !

Jane arrêta et se coucha à coté de Lisbon en rigolant à son tour. Lisbon quand à elle souffla de soulagement après ces quelques minutes de souffrance

**Jane :** Il fallait vous méfier

**Lisbon :** J'aurais jamais cru que vous m'auriez fait ça !

**Jane :** Ah bein ça ! Qui ne méfie pas en souffrira

**Lisbon :** Arrêtez vous allez commencer à me faire peur avec vos grandes phrases

**Jane :** Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Lisbon :** Moi je ne bouge plus

**Jane :** Ne dites pas ça ou c'est moi qui fait bouger

**Lisbon :** Jane non ! (elle rigola) C'est bon, je vais bouger toute seule

**Jane :** Et donc ?

**Lisbon :** Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais au sauna de l'hôtel

**Jane :** Et bien, c'est nouveau ?

**Lisbon :** De quoi ?

**Jane :** Que vous aimez bien les saunas

**Lisbon :** J'ai toujours bien aimé les saunas

**Jane :** C'est vrai ? Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit

**Lisbon :** Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas à Sacramento (elle rigola)

**Jane :** Oui peut-être

**Lisbon :** Quoi qu'il en soit, j'y vais !

Elle se leva, alla cherché quelques affaires dans son sac et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Juste avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle regarda Jane une dernière fois

**Lisbon :** Bonne après-midi, Jane (elle sourit)

Lisbon ferma la porte. Jane quand à lui resta un long moment assit sur le lit avant de partir à son tour. Lisbon entra dans le sauna, elle était habillée d'un beau bikini qui lui allait à merveille. Elle alla s'installer dans un coin, s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours réveillée mais toujours les yeux fermés et dans ses pensées. Elle était immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et un visage qui se rapprochait de derrière.

**Jane :** (il chuchota) Vous me provoquez là !

**Lisbon :** (elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son consultant) Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Premièrement, Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez bouger mais à ce que je vois, vous ne bougez pas d'un poil

**Lisbon :** Vous avez dit premièrement, donc quel est le deuxième provoquement ?

**Jane :** Je suis sûr que vous avez pris exprès le maillot le plus sexy de toute votre garde-robe

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit en se souvenant de sa tenue, et donc de celle de Jane)

**Jane :** (il rigola et s'installa contre un mur juste à coté de Lisbon) Aaaah … On est bien ici

**Lisbon :** (elle se détendit et se ré-installa) Oui, ça donne envie de ne rien faire

**Jane :** (il rigola) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !

**Lisbon :** (elle rigola à son tour) Je ne savais pas que vous aimez les saunas

**Jane :** Et bien vous savez quoi ? Moi non plus !

**Lisbon :** Vous n'avez jamais été dans un sauna ?

**Jane :** Non, j'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il faisait tellement chaud qu'on en étouffait

**Lisbon :** (elle rigola) Et maintenant, vous en pensez quoi ?

**Jane :** C'est agréable, on est bien en fait

Ils restèrent pendant presque une heure avant de rentré dans leur chambre

**Lisbon :** Bon, je vais prendre ma douche

Lisbon entra dans la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sorti

**Lisbon :** Jane, les serviettes !

**Jane :** (lui donnant les serviettes) S'il vous plait

**Lisbon :** Merci !

Elle ré-entra dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit munie dans la même tenue que les soir précédent, c'est-à-dire une simple serviette enroulée autour d'elle et avec les cheveux mouillé. Jane alla à son tour sous la douche. Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de s'habillé qu'elle entendit une sonnerie venant de son ordinateur un peu plus loin. Elle le mit sur le lit et accepta l'appel. Elle vit apparaître trois tête qu'elle connaissait bien, celle de Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho

**Lisbon :** Salut

**TOUS :** Salut patron !

**Van Pelt :** Oh … On vous dérange peut-être … Enfin … Vu votre tenue

**Lisbon :** Non ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, que me vaut cet appel ?

**Rigsby :** On vous appelait pour prendre de vos nouvelles

**Lisbon :** Tous se passe bien ici, et vous ?

**Van Pelt :** Pareil !

**Lisbon :** Rien de nouveau ? Une nouvelle enquête ?

**Cho :** Non, rien pour le moment

**Van Pelt :** Et bien patron, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on vous dérange …

**Lisbon :** Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Jane :** Sûrement de ma faute

Lisbon sursauta en entendant Jane derrière elle. Il se rapprocha avec un grand sourire

**Jane :** Salut les gars !

**Lisbon :** Jane …

**Jane :** Quoi ?

**Lisbon : Votre** … Tenue …

**Jane :** Bein quoi ? Vous, vous ne portez qu'une serviette

**Van Pelt :** (en regardant Rigsby avec un petit sourire en coin) Quand je dis qu'elle était occupée

**Lisbon :** Grace, c'est pas ce que tu crois

**Rigsby :** Vous êtes comme même tout les deux en tenue légère

**Cho :** Et dans la même chambre

**Lisbon :** C'est compliqué mais ça peut s'expliquer !

**Jane :** Pas besoin de trouver une excuse, il on tout compris

**Lisbon :** (elle rougit) Jane !

**Jane :** Oh ça va, je rigolait

**Lisbon :** Les tenues, c'est parce qu'on vient de prendre notre douche

**Jane :** Oui et on l…

**Lisbon :** (elle regarda Jane) … On l'a prise SÉPARÉMENT

**Cho :** Mais dans la même chambre

**Lisbon :** C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu nous donner une deuxième chambre à cause de ce maudit concours, c'est pas nous qui avons décidé

**Van Pelt :** Donc depuis le début de la semaine vous dormez dans la même chambre

**Jane :** Exactement ! Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la taille du l…

**Lisbon :** … Jane ! Pas besoin de détail

**Jane :** (il se mit derrière Lisbon et passa ses bras autour de sa taille) Bon, je suis vraiment désolé mais on a encore quelques petites choses à réglée avec Lisbon, à plus tard ! (il ferma l'ordinateur)

**Lisbon :** Jane !

**Jane :** Quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Vous êtes fou ! Qu'es ce qu'ils vont croire maintenant ?

**Jane :** (il mit un short et se coucha dans le lit) Ils n'ont qu'à croire ce qu'il veulent

**Lisbon :** (elle alla dans la salle de bain et parla à travers la porte) Franchement Jane, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

**Jane :** (il rigola)

**Lisbon :** (elle sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama) Vous êtes vraiment débile !

Jane : (il rigola) Vous venez ?

Lisbon : (elle rigola à son tour) C'est bon je viens (elle se coucha près de Jane)

Jane : (il sourit) Bonne nuit Lisbon

Lisbon : Bonne nuit

[Bientôt la suite :-D]


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai fait un tout petit chapitre pour compenser le dernier qui lui était assez grand. Bonne lecture )

…

Le lendemain, Lisbon se réveilla la tête posée sur le torse de Jane. Il était en train de l'a regarder avec un beau sourire au lèvre

**Jane :** Prête pour le saut d'aujourd'hui ?

**Lisbon :** Hmm … ?

**Jane :** Aujourd'hui c'est un saut de 87m

**Lisbon :** Com-combien ?!

**Jane :** 87

**Lisbon :** C'est une blague ?!

**Jane :** (il rigola) Mais oui ! Rassurez-vous n'y en a plus

**Lisbon :** Enfin sauvée de cet enfer

**Jane :** Pas tout à fait, on est encore qu'au cinquième jour

**Lisbon :** Ca c'est pas grave, du moment qu'on ne doit plus sauter dans le vide

Ils rigolèrent et après quelques minutes, ils descendirent manger. Une fois à table, Jane avait commandé des œufs brouillé bacon avec un thé et Lisbon la même chose mais avec un café

**Jane :** Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

**Lisbon : **J'en sait rien

**Jane :** On pourrait retourner à la plage

**Lisbon : **Oui, c'est une bonne idée

Une fois qu'il aient finis de manger, ils préparèrent quelques affaires et partirent pour la plage. Une fois arrivé, il marchèrent les pieds dans l'eau pendant de très longues heures quand Jane s'arrêta

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jane :** Vous croyez que l'eau est chaude ?

**Lisbon :** J'en sait rien

**Jane :** (il regarda Lisbon avec un petit sourire complice)

**Lisbon :** Ne me dites rien, vous allez y aller je suppose …

Jane retira son T-Shirt et se dirigea vers la mer. Il se jeta dans l'eau et regarda Lisbon

**Jane :** Venez ! L'eau est vraiment bonne !

**Lisbon :** Non ça va, je suis bien ici

**Jane :** Allez !

**Lisbon :** Non …

Jane sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers Lisbon

**Jane :** Vous auriez du venir

**Lisbon :** Je préfère restée où le sable est sec

**Jane :** Lisbon … (il lui fit un câlin alors qu'il était encore dégoulinant)

**Lisbon :** Jane ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes trempé !

**Jane :** (il l'attrapa par les cuisses et l'a leva pour la porter comme un sac à patate sur son épaule) Aller, un petit plongeon comme la dernière fois !

**Lisbon :** Jane ! Arrêtez ! Pas dans l'eau !

**Jane : **(il lâcha Lisbon dans l'eau)

**Lisbon :** Jane !

**Jane :** (il rigola)

**Lisbon :** Ah oui, vous l'a jouer comme ça ! (elle lui lança de l'eau)

**Jane :** Vous voulez continuer la bataille de l'autre jour ? Et bien c'est d'accord !

Ils firent une bataille d'eau comme la dernière fois. Un moment, Lisbon couru pour sortir de l'eau mais Jane l'a retenait.

**Jane :** Non ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !

**Lisbon :** (elle rigola) Jane ! Lâchez-moi ! Allez !

Ils se trouvaient au bord de la mer avec seulement quelques centimètres d'eau à leurs pieds quand Lisbon trébucha et tomba en emportant Jane avec elle dans sa chute. Lisbon était couchée sur son dos dans les quelques centimètres d'eau pendant que Jane se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque cotés du visage de Lisbon. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues secondes, en se souriant. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'uns de l'autre. Jane se rapprocha doucement de Lisbon et s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre pour voir sa réaction avant d'aller plus loin. Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait un léger sourire au lèvre. Elle aussi attendait ce baiser depuis longtemps.

Jane se rapprocha donc encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvre salées de sa patronne collées au siennes. Lisbon approfondis le baiser et passa ses mains dans la nuque de son consultant pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se regardaient en souriant et resta ainsi de longues minutes, plongé dans le regard de l'autre, en s'échangeant des sourires.

Après quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et repartis à l'hôtel. C'était bientôt la nuit et ils allèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel pour souper. Une fois finis, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres, Lisbon embrassa une dernière fois son consultant avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau et s'assis dans la baignoire avec l'eau qui lui sur son dos. Elle pensait à cette journée, à la plage, la mer et surtout à Jane. Jamais elle aurait cru un jour qu'elle serait avec son consultant, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle sourit et fini de prendre sa douche.

Une fois sortie, elle quitta la salle de bain avec la même habitude que les autres jours et s'assis sur le lit, toujours ne portant que sa serviette autour d'elle. Jane alla donc prendre sa douche à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau chaudes coulées sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Jane à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle sourit puis l'embrassa

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Jane attrapa Lisbon pour l'a couchée sur le lit. Il l'embrassa encore quelques fois puis il lui enleva doucement la serviette qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Maintenant elle était complètement nue. Elle retira donc le caleçon de Jane pour qu'il soit au même niveau. Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par faire l'amour passionnément avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre

[C'était un petit chapitre mais remplis d'émotions ! Bientôt la suite -)]


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil venait de se lever, C'était leurs dernier jour « officiel » du concours de saut à l'élastique. Il en restait encore un, bien sur, mais ce dernier ne comportait que quelques heures d'avion très tôt dans la matinée et puis c'était tout. Aujourd'hui, c'était surtout bagage et trajet en taxis.

Lisbon se réveilla sous le regard de son beau consultant. Elle sourit en le voyant et en se souvenant de la veille. Elle était couchée la tête contre le torse nu de Jane

**Jane :** (il lui fit un baiser sur son front) Bonjour

**Lisbon :** (elle lui fit un baiser sur son torse) Salut

**Jane :** Bien dormi ?

**Lisbon :** Parce que tu appelles ça dormir ?

**Jane :** (il rigola) Pour le peu qu'on a dormi

**Lisbon :** (elle sourit) Oui, très bien, et toi ?

**Jane :** Super

Ils sourirent tout les deux et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement de décider d'aller manger. Il se prépara entre les jeux, les taquineries et les baisers.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Jane décida d'aller prendre sa douche mais quand il sorti de la salle de bain, il ne vit plus personne dans la chambre

**Jane :** Teresa ?

Personne ne lui répondit, il s'habilla donc le plus vite possible et descendit pour partir à sa recherche. Pendant qu'il faisait des aller-retour dans l'hôtel, il l'appela plusieurs fois sur son GSM mais tomba à chaque fois sur sa messagerie. Il commença à s'inquiéter et après de très longue minute, il arriva sur une allée à l'arrière de l'hôtel qui menait vers la plage et l'a vit, assise sur un muret

**Jane :** Teresa ! Tu es là ! Tu m'as fais peur … (il s'approcha et la prend dans ses bras)

**Lisbon :** Désolé … Mais s'il vous plait, (elle se détache des bras de Jane) appelez-moi « Lisbon »

**Jane :** Je ne te suis plus … On est ensemble depuis quelques jours mais tout d'un coup tu ne veux plus que je te tutoies et que je t'appelle Teresa ?

**Lisbon :** Je suis désolée …

**Jane :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Lisbon :** Je … je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là …

**Jane :** Mais … Pourquoi ?

**Lisbon :** Je … (elle hésita sur ce qu'elle voulait dire) Je ne vous aime pas de la même façon que vous, Jane

Ca voit tremblait de tristesse et on voyait qu'elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et partit en laissant Jane tout seul. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à ce que celle qu'il aimait plus que tout venait de lui annoncer. Mais alors, ce baiser, ce baiser sur la plage, leur premier baiser, ainsi que tout les autres, leurs câlins, leurs nuit, oui, cette nuit ! Celle qu'ils venaient de passer, celle qui était très mouvementée, celle remplie de « Je t'aime ». Et ce matin, elle n'avait pas l'aire de s'en vouloir, de regretter cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Et si ce n'était pas vrai … Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me mentir et me dire ça si ce n'était pas vrai ?

Sans réfléchir plus, il se leva et couru pour rejoindre celle qu'il aime. Il ne l'a vit plus nulle part. Ni dans la chambre, ni dans l'hôtel, ni dans la petite allée. Mais alors où était-elle ? Il réfléchi et se dirigea toujours en courant vers la plage. Une fois à la hauteur de la mer, il regarda dans tout les cotés et vit une femme, au loin, seule. Il coura pour la rejoindre

**Jane :** LISBON !

Il coura encore et encore et un fois à sa hauteur, il se mit devant elle pour l'empêché d'avancer avec la tête baissée

**Jane :** Lisbon …

Il leva la tête pour croiser son regard mais ne le vit pas, ce n'était pas Lisbon en face de lui mais une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas

**Femme :** Désolé, mais je crois que vous faites erreur …

**Jane :** Désolé, je … Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre

**Femme :** Ce n'est pas grave

La femme reprit sa route et Jane se laissa tomber dans le sable. Il s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de ne pas exposer sa tristesse. Il avait perdu, il croyait pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie mais c'était trop tard, celle qu'il aime ne l'aimait pas en retour et il était incapable de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait même pas où elle était ! Si ça se trouve elle avait déjà refait ses valises et était déjà à l'aéroport pour rentrer mais il n'était même pas capable de se lever pour l'en empêcher … Il était trop faible, faible à cause de sa tristesse.

**Jane :** Quel con !

Se chuchota t-il. Il était con, con de l'a laisser partir sans rien faire en échange. Il ne savait pas se lever mais il ne le voulait pas, il voulait rester là sans bouger et en se plongeant dans sa peine quand une voie familière le fit changer d'avis

**Lisbon :** Con ? Non, plutôt imbécile ! Ou idiot, ça vous correspond aussi !

**Jane :** Lisbon …

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait perdu espoir en la croyant déjà à des centaines de kilomètre mais non, elle se trouvait juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques mètres

**Lisbon :** (elle s'assit à coté de lui) Je suis désolée …

**Jane :** Désolée de quoi ?

**Lisbon :** De vous avoir mis dans cet état

**Jane :** Ce n'est pas votre faute

Il regarda Lisbon et vit des larmes sur ses joues. Il se pressa de les enlever car il ne supportait pas de la voir en pleure

**Jane :** Lisbon …

**Lisbon : **Jane, je m'en veut

**Jane :** Mais pourquoi vous devriez vous en vouloir ?

**Lisbon :** Parce que je vous aime

**Jane :** …

**Lisbon :** Je vous aime … Et je vous ai dit le contraire, je vous ai fait souffrir alors que je déteste vous voir ainsi, je suis vraiment ignoble …

**Jane :** Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça ?

**Lisbon :** Parce que même si on s'aime, c'est impossible. Ici tout à l'aire facile mais une fois rentré au CBI se sera différent … On ne pourra plus sortir ensemble et vous le savez très bien

**Jane :** Je sais qu'on ne peut pas, mais vous voulez qu'on fasses comment ?

**Lisbon :** Justement, qu'on arrête tout maintenant. Plus vite on arrêtera et moins on va avoir dur …

**Jane :** Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on arrivera à se voir tout les jours et faire comme si rien de tout ça s'était passé ?

**Lisbon :** On a pas le choix …

**Jane :** On a toujours le choix, et même si vous, vous y arrivez, moi je ne saurais pas

**Lisbon :** Jane …

Jane se pencha et embrassa Lisbon

**Jane :** Je ne saurez plus jamais vivre sans pouvoir t'embrasser Teresa, Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux après la mort d'Angella mais tu m'as fait annulé toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites pour ne plus être heureux, car avec toi je suis heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été

**Lisbon :** Je … (elle pleura)

**Jane :** Teresa, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer … (il essuya les larmes de Lisbon)

**Lisbon :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pleure pas de tristesse

Elle lui sourit et il en fit de même. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lisbon jusqu'à les toucher. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Lisbon passa ses mains dans la nuque de son consultant pour approfondirent de plus belle le baiser. Une fois à bout de souffle, il se séparèrent en gardant leurs front collés

Jane : On a une petite chance de continuer ?

Lisbon : Et bien, je suis pas encore tout à fait convaincue …

Jane : Attends, tu vas vite l'être !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. La fin de la journée se passa agréablement bien, ainsi que le lendemain, et le jour après, …

Ils s'aimaient, Ils le cachaient, ils s'aimaient, ils passèrent tout les soirs l'un chez l'autre, Ils s'aimaient, ils vivaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient, et ils ne firent jamais aussi heureux de toute leur vie

THE END

[Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ) aussi non n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui vous à déplu pour que je puis essayer de faire mieux la première fois :D

Merci encore d'avoir lu ! Bisous bisous !]


End file.
